Diecisiete años
by GossipChii
Summary: Koushiro cumple diecisiete años y prueba el alcohol por primera vez. "Esto solo puede terminar desastrozamente". [Reto de SkuAg del foro Proyecto 1-8]
**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

 **Diecisiete años**

( _Amo su inocencia)_

Koushiro no tomaba. Koushiro era introvertido, se sentía más cómodo navegando por la red que haciendo relaciones sociales. Sus pocos, pero fieles amigos eran más que suficientes para él. Había veces que salían todos, en conjunto y Taichi sacaba de contrabando una botella de algo. Podía ser tequila, ron, whiskey o sake. Pero Koushiro no tomaba, nunca. Él se concentraba en comer dulces, los prefería por sobre el alcohol. No importaba lo mucho que insistía Taichi, él no tomaba.

Hasta ese día.

Koushiro sabía que era su cumpleaños y que Taichi se esmeraría, como en todas las fiestas, a que Koushiro tomara. El problema era que Koushiro cumplía diecisiete años, Mimi acababa de volver de Estados Unidos y eso significaba que por primera vez en años, Mimi estaría en esa fiesta. En su cumpleaños diecisiete, y él tendría que hablarle. Seguro se vería hermosa, era Mimi, después de todo. Se le achicó el estómago, estaba nervioso.

Su madre se había esmerado en preparar bocadillos de todo tipo para la fiesta. Yoshie era muy considerada y se aseguró de salir a cenar con su padre ese día, para dejar al pequeño Kou —de diecisiete años— solo con sus amigos. El cumpleañero estaba nervioso, ese día su programa de moda le había señalado que debía vestir una camisa de cuadros y unos pantaloncillos cortos, él confiaba en que se vería bien.

El primero en llegar fue Takeru, según el rubio estaba ahí más temprano de lo citado para asegurarse de que su _look_ fuera acorde.

—Creo que te hace falta un gorro —señaló.

—Ni loco —negó el pelirrojo.

Después llegaron Sora y Yamato, que no era de extrañar pues eran los más puntuales y siempre, _siempre_ llegaban juntos a los compromisos del grupo. Ambos se sorprendieron de que Takeru ya estuviera ahí. Ninguno se sorprendió de que estuviera estrenando fedora.

—Te trajimos un pequeño obsequio —informó Takenouchi. Koushiro lo abrió con curiosidad, era un juego de RPG.

—Muchas gracias, no era necesario. —Se sorprendió de ver el regalo, se trataba del juego que acaba de salir apenas un par de días atrás. No entendía como Sora podía estar tan informada de ese mundo _gamer_.

—Lo eligió Yamato —sonrió, mientras el aludido alejaba la mirada indiferente—. Desde que salió no se ha podido separar del computador. Una pena, en verdad. —Así fue como Koushiro Izumi se enteró que, como él, Yamato era un geek de computadoras.

Después fueron llegando los demás, de uno en uno. Fueron todos, inclusive el superior Jyou, para sorpresa de los demás. Las últimas en llegar fueron Mimi y Meiko. Koushiro se sintió sonrojar, la castaña se veía bonita, se había puestouna falda verde y una blusa rosada, muy Mimi. Se había arreglado para la fiesta, y a Koushiro le gustaba pensar que quizá, solo quizá, se había arreglado para él.

—¡Koushiro! —corrió hacia él y le sonrió. El pelirrojo se sintió tan mareado que apenas notó que Mimi tenía un pastel en sus manos—. Te preparé un pastel, espero que te guste.

—M-Me encanta. —Se sonrojó aún más, no pudiendo reaccionar a Mimi y su pastel. Se quedó estático, Mimi confusa—. El pastel, quiero decir, no tú. Aunque eres linda por traerme pastel… ¡voy al baño! —Y huyó, Mimi arqueó una ceja, confundida.

—Yo lo tomaré —apareció Sora, la madre del grupo, tomando cuidadosamente el pastel en sus manos y colocándolo en la cocina—. Huele delicioso.

En ese momento tanto Taichi como Takeru fueron a donde Koushiro, que si había acudido al baño. Se lavó la cara una, dos y tres veces. Se sentía mareado, el rubor no desaparecía de su cara.

—Kou, eres tan tierno cuando estás enamorado —anunció Taichi, recargándose tranquilamente en la puerta del baño.

—Un desastre, diría yo —complementó Takeru, recargándose en el marco de la puerta del baño, frente a Taichi. Koushiro estaba encerrado—. No hizo caso a ninguno de mis concejos, ¡y eran cien!

—No estoy enamorado —intentó convencerse el pelirrojo. Takeru y Taichi se miraron cómplices y negaron al mismo tiempo.

—Como digas. —Taichi se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a partir cuando Koushiro le tomó el brazo, mirándolo fijamente. A Taichi siempre le aterraba cuando Koushiro lo miraba fijamente, decía que sus ojos eran demasiado oscuros.

—Espera —pidió—, necesito… trajiste… —aclaró su garganta—. ¿Trajiste alcohol? Lo necesito. —La cara de Yagami se iluminó, Takeru siguió negando.

Los tres muchachos regresaron a la sala, donde estaban todos sentados, charlando animadamente. Hubo un silencio cuando llegaron y todos tomaron asiento. Koushiro se sentó lo más alejado posible de Tachikawa.

—Bien, bien, bien —sacó Taichi una botella de vodka de una bolsa de plástico que traía consigo. Taichi siempre, _siempre_ llevaba alcohol a las fiestas, y ni siquiera porque él tomara tanto. De hecho, su condición de atleta no le permitía tomar tanto, pero disfrutaba ver a sus amigos atontados por el efecto del alcohol. Su favorita solía ser Sora, quien se volvía el alma de la fiesta con dos copas de más.

—No empieces —se quejó Yamato, Jyou asintió con su comentario.

—Hoy quiero hacer un brindis muy especial —ignoró el comentario. Sacó de la misma bolsa donde tenía la botella vasitos desechables para _shots_ y comenzó a servir vodka en ellos—. Es el cumpleaños del bebé Koushiro, que ya no es tan bebé y cumple diecisiete años el día de hoy. —Takeru comenzó a repartir los vasitos de persona a persona, como buen _wingman_. No le importó más que Koushiro hubiera ignorado sus valiosos consejos románticos, si quería tomar, tomaría.

—¡Ep, ep, ep! —irrumpió Taichi—. A Hikari no. —Takeru rodó los ojos y, aun así, le dio un vaso a Hikari—. ¡Por nuestro nerd favorito! —Y todos tomaron el _shot_ al mismo tiempo.

Koushiro sintió el alcohol recorrer sus venas. Hizo un gesto que Mimi retrató perfectamente con la cámara de Hikari. Fue ahí, en el primer trago, que todo se perdió.

.

Izumi, el responsable e inteligente Koushiro Izumi, despertó en el sofá grande de su sala, con los ojos hinchados. Jamás en su vida le había dolido tanto la cabeza. Sentía ganas terribles de vomitar. Se talló los ojos y ahogó un grito, pues no estaba en su casa, estaba en casa de Yamato y lo encontró preparando algo que olía delicioso, pero que aun así lo quería hacer vomitar.

—Yamato… —No pudo continuar hablando pues corrió al baño y vomitó. No podía recordar cómo había llegado a casa de Ishida, apenas recordaba los hechos de la noche anterior. Se lavó la cara y permaneció unos minutos mirando su reflejo intentando recordar.

Lo último que recordaba era su figura jugando algún juego de cartas... y Mimi sin blusa. Oh no, no, no, no. No pudo haber jugado strip póker, _con Mimi_. Qué vergüenza, ¿cómo la vería ahora?

—¿Ya despertó? —escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, sin duda de Sora. Se asomó con curiosidad y la encontró con la camisa de Yamato y seguramente nada más. Decidió permanecer en el baño un poco más.

—Sí, está en el baño. Probablemente sigue vomitando. —La simple palabra hizo que Koushiro regresara al inodoro. ¿Cuánto había tomado la noche anterior? ¡Y sus padres! ¿Qué habrán dicho sus padres? Quiso gritar.

—Pobre… —Sora sonaba verdaderamente consternada. Intentó recordar y recordó un karaoke, Mimi nuevamente en sus recuerdos. ¡Él cantando con Mimi! Pero si su voz era desastrosa. Koushiro consideró mudarse lejos, disfrazarse de kiwi y vivir en Nueva Zelanda por el resto de su vida—. Seguro no se acuerda de nada.

El pelirrojo tomó fuerzas y salió del baño, con la cabeza gacha. No podía soportar ver a sus amigos en su condición, su cabello era un desastre y todo él olía a alcohol. Le urgía un baño.

—¡Koushiro! —Sora corrió hacia él. Para su alivio si llevaba algo más que la camisa de Yamato sobre su cuerpo, unos diminutos shorts—. ¡Qué bueno que has despertad! Ten —le entregó una botella de _Ukon No Chikara_ * y Koushiro hizo un gesto, tomándola. Era dulce, muy dulce—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal. —Yamato soltó una carcajada, Sora lo reprimió con la mirada—. ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

—Pues… verás…

.

—Que caras, Koushiro, ¿estás bien? —Taichi no podía parar de reír, mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo cumpleañero.

—Estoy perfectamente, ¡quiero otro! —extendió su vaso con el vasito sujeto a su mano.

—¿Estás seguro, Kou? —preguntó Sora preocupada. Era la primera vez que Koushiro tomaba en su vida, además que era delgado y no muy alto. No estaba segura de que tanto podría aguantar el alcohol, además que lo estaba tomando virgen.

—Es mi cumpleaños. —Llevaba solo un _shot_ y ya arrastraba las palabras, sus ojos brillaban. Taichi se sintió fascinado con el Kousiro borracho—. Y quiero otro.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, majestad —sirvió el vasito a tope, y Koushiro se lo tomó de un solo trago.

—Estás aprovechándote de él —reprobó Sora, Taichi rio.

—Es su cumpleaños, déjalo ser —guiñó un ojo, Sora negó con la cabeza y se volteó con Yamato, quien charlaba con Jyou.

—Tenemos una misión —anunció la pelirroja, quien tampoco tenía muy buen aguante con el alcohol y un trago de vodka podía llegar a alterar su _yo_ normal.

—¿Y cuál es? —Yamato alzó una ceja, divertido. Le encantaba cuando su novia tomaba iniciativa en algo.

—Cuidaremos a Koushiro, no podemos permitir que Taichi se aproveche de él —colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cintura, se veía decidida.

—No es por molestar, pero hasta ahora estás fracasando —mencionó Jyou, señalando con la mirada como Koushiro se servía un tercer _shot_.

—Maldita sea —chasqueó Sora, caminando hacia Koushiro.

—Creo que es el momento indicado para partir —Jyou se levantó, Yamato negó con tristeza.

—No me puedes dejar solo, esto solo puede terminar desastrosamente. —Mimi estaba ya instalando un karaoke que, al parecer, cargaba a todas partes. Taichi ayudaba alegre, mientras Hikari grababa a Takeru, seguro algo para su nuevo canal de YouTube.

—Tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes —se excusó el antiojudo.

—Jyou, son vacaciones. —Meiko sacó de su bolso dos pares de pompones, que, al parecer, cargaba a todas partes.

—¡Como lo ensayamos! —dijo Mimi, Mei-Mei asintió y comenzaron a cantar algo que ninguno conocía junto con una coreografía demasiado complicada.

—Bien, no me iré. Por ti. —Pero Yamato no era tonto, y sabía que en cualquier minuto lo abandonaría.

—¡Sora, sube con nosotras! —La aludida tenía escondida la botella tras suyo, y Taichi aprovechó para arrebatársela mientras era jalada al "escenario".

—Pero no sé la canción. —Sora mató con la mirada a Taichi. El castaño le sirvió un vasito más a Koushiro, quien charlaba con Takeru, la nueva estrella del internet. Esto era guerra.

—Si Mei-Mei se la pudo aprender, claro que tú también puedes —animó Tachikawa.

—Bien, subiré a cantar… lo que sea que sea esto.

—¡Es Britney Spears, Sora! —se cruzó de brazos Mimi, reprochándola por saber tan poco de la cultura occidental.

—¡Pero solo si Koushiro sube conmigo! —Y tomó a Koushiro de su camisa de cuadros para jalarlo con ella.

—¡Genial! —Aplaudió Mimi, mientras subía el volumen a _Slave 4 U_ —. ¡Hikari, deja de grabar al rubio y grábanos a nosotros!

Sora bajó del escenario y persiguió a Taichi por el apartamento de los Izumi, intentando arrebatarle la botella de vodka. Taichi contraatacó tomándose el resto de lo que quedaba, que no era mucho.

—Gané —cruzó sus brazos satisfecha—. Ya no hay más alcohol para Koushiro.

—No festejes tan rápido —contestó confiado, sacando de su chamarra una botella más. Esta vez de ron.

—No. —La pelirroja colocó ambas manos en su rostro, creyéndose ilusa por no prevenir algo así. Taichi nunca llevaba solo una botella.

—Sí —sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Sora corrió con Yamato, que, con Jyou, estaba charlando en el balcón de los Izumi.

—¡Yamato! —Estaba desesperada, algo que con ella no solía suceder—. Taichi… Koushiro, ¡Meiko!

—¿Qué pasa? —Yamato estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Jyou también, Sora no entendía porque no se preocupaban con ella. ¡Estaban fallando en su misión!

—¡Taichi traía consigo otra botella! —dijo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

—Pero si eso ya lo sé, yo la traje para él —mencionó sin perder un gramo de tranquilidad.

—¡¿Qué tu qué?! —Sora estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Su misión de proteger a Koushiro estaba resultando un desastre. Volteó hacia la sala y casi se desmalla. Takeru estaba modelando para Hikari, con diferentes estilos de fedora. Meiko seguía bailando sin sus lentes, jalando a Taichi consigo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, conocía ese lado de Mochizuki.

Pero lo peor, lo peor de absolutamente todo, eran Mimi y Koushiro, jugando _strip_ póker. Koushiro debía ser verdaderamente malo pues estaba jugando en calzoncillos y nada más. En ese momento Mimi acababa de perder su blusa y la botella estaba ya vacía. ¡Sora únicamente se había dado la vuelta dos segundos!

—Yamato —intentó sonar tranquila, pero una vena en su frente temblaba.

—¿Sí? —Su rubio novio parecía estar divirtiéndose más de lo que debía con esa situación. A él no parecía sorprenderle nada de lo que estaba viendo, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes.

—Debemos llevarnos a Koushiro _ahora_ —hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos hacer eso? —Sora quería gritar, pero en lugar de eso se acercó a Yamato y susurró tranquilamente en su oído.

—Porque está a punto de terminar desnudo frente a todos nuestros amigos —Jyou aprovechó ese momento para huir, nadie se dio cuenta. A veces Jyou podía ser un muy buen ninja—. Y yo prometí que lo cuidaría, ¿sí? —Yamato dejo de observar a Sora, abriendo la boca de par en par—. Y soy Sora Takenouchi, nunca rompo una promesa.

—Sora, deberías ver esto. —Y Sora, furiosa porque su novio no le estaba prestando atención a su importante discurso, obedeció. Se tornó pálida. Koushiro, con calzoncillos y nada más, estaba en medio de la sala con el micrófono de Mimi. No podía mantenerse firme, parecía que se caería en cualquier momento.

—Hola, soy Koushiro Izumi y es mi cumpleaños —anunció con voz calmada, las palabras tropezando torpemente en su boca—. Como podrán notar, estoy en calzones, ¡hip! —Todos se rieron menos Sora, quien entró apresuradamente a la sala, siendo detenida por su tierno cuñado.

—No lo puedes detener, ¡esto es oro! —rogó Takaishi.

—Y todo es culpa de Mimi, ¡ella me dejó así! —Meiko aplaudió, Taichi no paraba de reír. Mimi miraba callada, con las mejillas encendidas.

—No me importa que esto sea oro. Lo prometí —dijo seria, a Takeru se le heló la piel.

—Y hablando de Mimi, ¿sabían que es muy bonita? La más bonita, en verdad. Y yo la… —Sora llegó en ese momento y le arrebató el micrófono a Koushiro. Yamato aprovechó para tomarlo en brazos y colocárselo en la espalda.

—Se acabó la fiesta, chicos. —La voz de Sora era autoritaria. Nadie, ni siquiera Taichi se atrevió a cuestionarla—. Todos a sus casas.

Y así fue, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. La casa Izumi terminó hecha un desastre. Yamato colocó a Koushiro en un sillón, no atreviéndose a dejarlo en algún cuarto temiendo equivocarse y entrar al de sus padres. El pelirrojo se quedó dormido en un santiamén.

Yamato y Sora se pusieron manos a la obra, limpiando el lugar hasta dejarlo como si nueve adolescentes no hubieran pisado el departamento. Sora era una experta en la limpieza, y Yamato era muy bueno haciendo lo que Sora le pidiera.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí —dijo Sora, más tranquila.

—¿Qué dices? —Yamato estaba confundido, sorprendido más bien. Sabiendo perfectamente lo que diría su novia.

—Sus padres no lo pueden ver así, no me lo perdonaría —lo miró consternada. Koushiro se veía tan tranquilo dormido en el sillón, con solo un par de calzoncillos cubriendo su piel. Parecía casi un bebé.

—¿Qué propones?

—Llevarlo a dormir a tu casa, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo no está tu padre —sonrió, Yamato sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Y yo que ganaría con eso? —Sora le susurró algo al oído, Yamato se puso rojo de pies a cabeza—. Hecho.

.

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió —concluyó Takenouchi, mientras los tres comían la sopa Miso que Yamato había preparado.

—¿Y mis padres? ¿Saben esto? —Justo en ese momento Izumi se percató que seguía en calzoncillos, solo una sábana lo había cubierto durante la noche.

—Les dejé una nota, por supuesto.

—No sé cómo podré pagárselos, son los mejores —se reverenció, Sora se sintió satisfecha.

—Para eso son los amigos.

Yamato le prestó ropa a Koushiro, pantalones demasiado ajustados para su gusto y una playera demasiado negra, pero no podía quejarse. Llegó a su casa y su madre le preguntó como la había pasado ayer, Koushiro se sorprendió de lo limpia que estaba su casa. Le debía una grande a Sora y a Yamato.

Entró a su habitación y prendió su computadora, para meterse a Youtube. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento. En la página de inicio, en _trending now_ estaba un vídeo de un canal llamado _ItsMeTakeru_. Le dio _click_ al video y deseó inmediatamente no haberlo hecho.

Era él, junto con Mimi y Meiko bailando al ritmo de una canción estadounidense. El vídeo llevaba casi cien mil vistas

—Por qué a mí —golpeó su cabeza contra su escritorio.

Y en ese momento Koushiro se prometió que jamás de los jamases volvería a probar alcohol en su vida.

* * *

 **Notas**

* _Ukon No Chikara_ es una bebida que se usa en Japón para vencer la resaca y tiene un sabor dulzón.

Creo que es lo más gracioso o tonto que he escrito en mi vida. **SkuAg** , linda, espero te haya gustado. Amo a Koushiro y amo el Sorato y te amo a ti.

Espero que los demás también lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan reído un poco. Dejen un **review** para alabarme o lanzarme jitomates, lo que sea es aceptable.

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Muero de risa con la imagen del fic. MUE-RO.


End file.
